The present invention relates to a method for printing a three-dimensional structure by depositing a plurality of droplets of printing material onto a substrate. A suchlike method is already known from the international patent application WO 2010/091 888 A1 and can be used for printing light-directing structures, for instance.
The printing time is a limiting factor of the known printing method because every single droplet has to be printed on its own. In order to optimize the printing time the print head ejecting the droplets of printing ink is moved over the substrates several times.
A disadvantage of this purpose is that deviations in the absolute positional accuracy of the print head caused by movement changes accumulate and lead to increasing errors in droplet positions in the end of the printing progress.